


Part of you

by Brianda94



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: War takes too much from the people who battle, even your own life. But there are ways to keep living when you are not longer in this world, through your stories, through your children.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Part of you

(Y/N) ran as fast as her legs let her, dodging rocks, attacks from the enemies and even her comrades to reach him. To reach Neji. He was in the first line of the battle, helping Naruto next to the rest of his clan. Although they had been dating for years, they hadn’t married yet so her place was next to her own clan in the war, but her heart told her to reach him, to be by his side, especially after… Her hand went to her tummy with a sigh.

She had just found about her situation days before, while they were fighting in different battles and she couldn’t wait to tell him, but they could just see each other for a few seconds at the beginning of that battle they were fighting. A passionate kiss, an understanding look before they had to part ways again.

(Y/N) had a bad feeling, one that tightened her chest and made her stomach feel like a rock, so she started to run to find him. She suddenly stopped on her tracks, her breath hitching while she fell on her knees. She couldn’t explain why her heart sank, stopping for a few seconds and producing such a painful twinge in her chest. She took her hands over her heart, begging in silence to keep beating, to stop hurting.

The kunoichi looked up breathless before standing up on shaking legs and practically throwing herself to the esplanade where she knew Neji was. She couldn’t find him but when (Y/N) saw a small group reunited, she knew she had to go there. She almost whished she hadn’t.

Falling to her knees, she understood why her heart was hurting, why it would never beat normally again because part of it would be forever broken. Neji was lying on the floor, blood surrounding his unmoving body and his eyes almost closed. (Y/N) started to breath quick, the oxygen didn’t want to reach her lungs, and she took Neji’s face softly between her trembling hands. Then, the shinobi looked up at her and smiled slightly. She couldn’t help but let out a sob came out from her lips.

“My (Y/N)…” he whispered feeling his eyes closing.

“No, Neji, no” she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs “please” she gulped feeling the tears burning her cheeks “you can’t leave me… Leave us…”.

The shinobi opened his eyes with much effort “us…?”.

(Y/N) cried leaning her forehead on his and took her a couple of breaths against Neji’s lips to confess “I’m carrying our child, my love”.

She pulled away slightly to look at his eyes that were looking at her like she was the most precious treasure, which made her sob again.

“You have to live…” she said between cries.

“I’ll live” he mumbled “I’ll live through our child” he smiled a bit but soon his eyes filled with tears too. Neji coughed, blood spattering on his lips “I’m so sorry…”.

(Y/N) shook her head and wiped away his tears “our child will know all about you, I will tell him or her what a hero you are”.

Neji pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling his eyes closing again “tell… Tell our child h-how much I-I love him or her”.

She nodded, she couldn’t find her voice anymore. Neji let out a sob mixed with another coughed and (Y/N) leaned her forehead on his again, feeling how life was leaving his body.

“I love you” he whispered closing his eyes finally.

“I’ll love you forever” she answered back. And at the end of that statement, he took his last breath.

**********

“Good afternoon, mom”.

The young boy kissed his mother kiss when he stepped into the kitchen where (Y/N) was preparing dinner for the both of them.

“Hello my dear” she replied with a smile “how it was your day?”.

“Pretty boring” he said taking some of the vegetables to cut “didn’t have any missions today. I’ve watched the graduated from the Academy celebrating it in the park”.

“Oh, really?” she smiled remembering when he had graduated years ago.

“Yeah, Boruto and Sarada were there. Chocho and Inojin too”.

“I’ll have to congratulate their families tomorrow then! I could talk with Hinata to have a small get together here. It’s been a while since we’ve been all together”.

“That would be great, I want to see aunt Hinata and my cousins” he agreed “although I don’t know if Lord Hokage could come”.

(Y/N) sighed nodding “Naruto is a busy busy man, it’s what takes to be the Hokage. But I’m sure he’s really proud of his son”.

The young boy nodded without saying anything. For a while they stayed in silence, something not ordinary since he tended to talk a lot like her. She frowned confused and looked at his son.

“Neji? Are you okay?”.

The shinobi, who was called after his father, sighed and turned to his mother with a sad look “mom, you think… My father would have been proud of me too?”.

(Y/N)’s heart clenched and she left the food on the kitchen countertop “listen to me, Neji, you are an exceptional young man” she took his face between her hands “your father IS proud of you”.

“But he did such great things, my missions are just…”.

“We fought for you to live a life with opportunities and peace. Your father wouldn’t have like it in another way. Besides” she smiled tearing up a bit “your kind heart and your courage are the qualities he loves the more, I’m sure of it”.

Neji sighed and hugged his mother, pressing his lips against her shoulders “there are days I wish he was here”.

(Y/N) nodded caressing her child’s hair “me too, darling, me too”.

They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds before pulling away. The woman caressed his cheek with a melancholic look in her eyes “you look so much like him… He was right, he’s living through you. You are part of him”.

Neji smiled brightly before they kept preparing dinner.

“Back to your cousins… Do you think Boruto will need to be watched out?” she asked “he’s a bit… Rebellious”.

“Nah” Neji shook his head “I think Sarada Uchiha will keep him out of trouble”.

“Hope you are right”.

The both of them laughed chatting while the sun started to set, colouring the sky of a beautiful orange. (Y/N) looked through the window to see a bird flying high which made her smile, thinking in how her Neji flew high without her but how his spirit lived through their son.


End file.
